First Time in Forever
by ForeverrTwixx
Summary: It's been a week since Klaus left and she made her way to the boarding house to join the gang who were waiting for Katherine to "bite it". All the while Caroline couldn't get that day out of her head. What surprises her most however, is that she has no regrets. * AU STORY *
1. Prologue

_**Hey love :) Soooo that was a longer wait than I expected. Sorry about that :/ I've been really busy lately and Summer only just began. But thankfully, everything has calmed down and I no longer have any plans for pretty much a week now. Chapters 1-3 are secure. I need to rewrite chapter 4 and go through 5,6 and what I have of 7. I sincerely hope you are still in this story and I hope I didn't lose you. **_

_**For updates on this story follow me on Twitter ForeverrTwixx have a SUPER day :)**_

~*~ Prologue ~*~

It was sunny and very hot in New Orleans Louisiana today. They were together in the woods, he was training her on self-defense. He was dressed in only shorts and black shoes and had his necklaces on. She was wearing a purple sports bra, black booty shorts and tennis shoes. They have only been out there for a few minutes but sweat was already covering their bodies.

"Remember, don't tuck your thumb in and hold your fists up."

"I know." She huffed.

"Now, hit me." He said suddenly.

"What?"

"Hit me."

"Klaus, I'm not going to hit you." She said and put her hands down.

"I assure you love, you won't hurt me. Besides if I remember correctly, that slap you gave me was pretty hard. I couldn't imagine what your punch would do to somebody." He smirked.

Caroline sighed and put her hands back up. Klaus just smiled and put his up as well. Palms facing her, saying that she was to hit his hands.

Caroline took a deep breath and swung.

"Good. Nice and strong, but it will have to be harder than that. Again." He said.

So she it again. And again. And again.

After doing the same thing about a hundred times, according to her, Caroline sighed and pleaded, "Klaus, please. Can we work on something else? Or go get something to eat."

"Love, if you are going to do this, you will need to learn how to protect yourself." Klaus tried reasoning. Trying not look at the sweat on her chest.

"I pesides me punching at your hands." Caroline said with her hands on her hips. Sweat covering her entire body.

"Oh? What exactly did you have mind?" Klaus smirked and walked over to her, trapping her against a tree with his arms around her. Preventing her from escaping.

"Umm..." Caroline didn't know what to say.

Klaus moved his head to her neck and trailed his lips across her soft, smooth skin.

"Klaus..." she said. Her breath quickening.

"Hm?" He said and moved one of his hands down her arm.

After a few moments Caroline put one of her hands on his chest and the other on his cheek. Bringing his head towards hers. She looked him in the eye and then at his lips. Caroline leaned in closer and right when she was about to bring her lips to his she pushed him away. Hard.

Not hard hard, like he went flying back, he was after all a hybrid and herself a baby vampire, but just hard enough to where she could get out of his reach.

"That's mean love."

"Lets go get something to eat, then we will come back and you can teach me how to efficiently kill vampires."she proposed and turned around to grab her bag and stalked off to the truck.

Klaus couldn't stop looking at her retreating figure.

And yes, it was because of the shorts, sports bra, and the sweat that clung to her body.

And because she was just stunning.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey love :) Here is chapter 1. This is basically the same chapter from before so TOKlarolineTVD still this. Thank you :)**_

_**You can get updates on this story on my twitter account ForeverrTwixx I try to let you know when i am writing as much as I can and when you can expect an update.**_

_**Hope you guys like it and have a great day :)**_

~*~Chapter 1~*~

"Hello? Earth to Caroline."

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Bonnie. I don't know what's gotten into me today." Caroline said quietly and straightened up in her seat.

"Today? Try the past week." Bonnie said and turned to face the front of the classroom again.

They were in class right now and Caroline couldn't concentrate on anything. It seemed her friends were starting to notice.

"I know. I'm sorry Bon." she muttered. Just loud enough to where only Bonnie could hear, or so she thought.

"Ms. Forbes, Ms. Bennett. Care to share with the class what you are talking about. It must be of great importance if you are willing to talk about it during my class." Dr. Wes said, clearly agitated.

"No sir. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Bonnie said.

Dr. Wes looked at me.

"Sorry, it won't happen again." Caroline stated and picked her pencil back up and started writing what was on the board.

"Make sure it doesn't." He said and went back to his lecture.

Caroline sighed and went back to the real world.

"Care, I can tell something is bothering you. Please, just tell me. We used to be able to tell eachother everything." Bonnie pleaded.

We just got back to our dorm room and I went straight to my bed and opened my bag to start my constructive essay. After a few moments I answered.

"Have you ever done something bad? You don't have regrets about it, and you don't feel guilty, but you know that your actions could hurt the people you love especially if you told them. That they would hate you if they knew." I said staring at nothing in particular.

When I didn't get a response I looked over at Bonnie. She was looking at me thoughtfully. Probably wondering what it is that I have done.

"Care, you could never do anything, to make us hate you." She finally said and climbed over to my bed, taking my hand in hers.

I stared her in the eyes for a while. The door opened at the same time I opened my mouth to speak and Elena walked in.

"Hey guys. I was thinking that maybe we could stay in tonight. Watch movies, eat junk food. Like we used to." Elena said hopefully, holding up a bag of Taco Bell in her hands.

Before all this supernatural stuff happened, Bonnie, Elena and I used to do this all the time. We would alternate houses and we would watch movies, pig out on junk food and talk about boys the entire night.

Though I have a feeling that we won't be talking about boys tonight.

"Yeah sure. That sounds fun. Besides we haven't done this for a while. It'll be nice." Bonnie says happily.

They both looked to me.

"Yeah, sure. It does sound fun." I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"Great! I hope you don't mind, but I already rented some movies." Elena said unsure.

"What did you get?" Bonnie asked.

"Dear John, The Lucky One, and The Notebook."

Oh, great. Romance movies. Just what I need right now.

"I'm good with those. Caroline?" Bonnie said and looked over at me.

"Sounds good to me." Not really.

The last thing I need right now is to watch romantic movies. But if it makes Elena and Bonnie happy, than I'm happy.

Elena nodded and went over to the tv to put the first movie in, then all three of us pushed our beds together. I got up and closed the curtains so it was semi dark, but not movie theater dark. If there is going to be one good thing about tonight though, its the food. I love Taco Bell, I could never get tired of it. So that made my spirits lift a little.

I sighed when we finally finished all three movies. I never thought that I, Caroline Forbes, would say this, but i have never been happier to finish romance movies.

They made me look back on my life, and realize that I want what I can't have. Or maybe I can. I don't know. I know that might make me sound selfish, but I have never been the first choice. Elena always got the guy. I was never the one. But this time, I am.

"Hey Care, can you please go take these movies back?" Elena asked, and I couldn't be happier. I needed out.

"Of course. I will be back later." I said grabbing my jacket and purse. I took the movies from Elena and made my way to my car.

When I got to my car door, I paused. My mind went back to the time Klaus appeared to me after I heard noises. Of course though, it wasn't Klaus like I originally thought. It was Silas. But, I remember being happy to see him. I remember being, relieved. Back then I didn't really understand why i felt like that but now, I do. Which just makes me more confused than ever.

I shook my head and continued on.

Somewhere along the way I decided to turn the radio on and guess what came on?

'True Love' By Pink

"Seriously?" I said out loud and changed the station.

"We found love in a hopeless place!" Rihanna sang

"Stupid radio." I muttered and just turned the darn thing off.

The rest of my mini trip was spent in silence. Leaving me with my thoughts. About him.

I looked over at my clock again. It read 2 am.

I sighed and turned on my back laying my arms across my stomach and just stared at the

ceiling.

When I got back to the dorm Bonnie and Elena were getting ready for bed. Seeing as it was already almost 11pm. I decided to follow suit.

Hoping I could finally get some sleep.

Three hours later and they are fast asleep but here I am, not asleep. Wide awake.

"This is so stupid." I muttered and got up out of bed.

Being as quiet as I could I put on my slippers, and went outside to sit on a bench.

It was a beautiful night. Stars were full and bright. No city lights there to block out their beauty. The moment I thought about the beauty without the lights I was brought back to the night of the ball which was hosted by the originals.

"You're beautiful, strong, full of light." he said.

"Stop thinking about him!" I said to myself and bent my head down and rubbed fingers over my temples.

"You and him can never happen!" I said trying to convince myself.

I paused.

Why cant we be together again?

I tried. I really, really did try, but I couldn't think of a reason of why we shouldn't be together.

All my life, I have tried to please others. I do things I don't want to for others.

Why can't I do something for myself?

Elena was with Damon after what he did to me. Yeah sure, I wanted to be with him at first, but then he started using me. Mentally abusing me, Damon is just as bad as Klaus.

I walked back up to my room and quietly entered. Took my phone out of the charger and went back outside.

When I got back to my little bench i scrolled over my contacts until i got to the 'K' section.

'Should I do this?' I thought again.

'He's probably asleep' I continued.

'I'll just call him tomorrow.' But somehow, I knew that if I didn't do it now, I never would. At least, not for a long.

I pressed call, and I waited


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hello :) TOKlarolineTVD is still the one who edited this. Not recently but before I deleted. I made some minor changes, you probably won't notice them. **_

_**I GOT A TUMBLR GUYS :D my username is foreverrtwixx so if you want to go and follow me :) Or nah... From now on you will be able to get updates on this story my Twitter or my tumblr. Feel free to ask questions or make a suggestion. Who knows, maybe I will use it :)**_

_**Hope you guys had a great day :)**_

~*~Chapter 2~*~

"Caroline, is everything okay?" I heard him ask tiredly.

'Well it is three am over there.' I thought.

"Caroline? Love?"

"I... I'm here. Sorry." I finally said.

I didn't say anything for a moment and neither did he.

"Is everything okay? It's four in the morning in Mystic Falls. Why are you up?" Klaus said.

"I can't sleep." I simply said.

"I see."

Silence took over our 'conversation' again.

"Hey Klaus?" I asked nervously.

"Yes love."

"Do you, do you think there's room for an insecure, neurotic, controlling blonde in New Orleans?" I finally had the courage to ask.

I woke up with a start.

That was two months ago.

He was initially shocked but of course he said yes. He even bought me a plane ticket. First class. Ever since then, things have been… fine. It's weird though. Sometimes he would just take off, not telling me a thing. I mean it's okay, he doesn't have to tell me anything, we aren't together or anything like that, but still,

I hate it when people hide things from me.

As for his siblings, I never see them. I think Klaus makes sure of that. I know they are here, I heard him talking to Elijah and Rebekah, but that was when I first

got here.

Despite all that though, I have had the time of my life. Klaus takes me to all the sights.

He took me to explore the French Quarter, to historic buildings, to some plantations, and Lafayette Cemetery. I was really excited about the last one because an 'Interview With A Vampire' scene was filmed there. That's one of my favorite movies.

Just last night he took me to this fancy restaurant called 'Bayona.'

Oh my goodness, the food there was amazing! We sat out in their tropical courtyard and the experience was unforgettable.

For our starter, I had the Veal Sweetbreads with Lemon Caper Sauce whilst Klaus had the Eggplant Caviar and Tapenade with Herb Croutons.

For our main dish, I had the Wild Alaskan Salmon with Choucroute and Gewurztraminer Sauce. Klaus had the Peppered Lamb Loin and Zinfandel Sauce. Both were very good.

However, I think the desserts were the best part. Klaus had a Chocolate Bourbon Panna Cotta with Raspberries and Mint Coulis, and while it was delicious, I liked my dessert better. I got a Chocolate Caramel Hazelnut Tart with Earl Grey Ice Cream and Strawberries. Klaus thought it was delicious as well but he liked his better.

'Knock knock' I heard

"Come in!" I yelled already knowing who it was. Every morning at precisely eight am, Klaus has a maid send up with breakfast in bed. While it took a while for me to get used to it, I am finding myself enjoying it. I hope that doesn't make me sound snobby.

After she left I started to eat my breakfast in silence. Suddenly I thought back to when Bonnie and I brought Elena "break up breakfast".

I still haven't told them I am with Klaus. I don't know how.

I know I should soon, but I don't want them to hate me.

They all think I am with Steven in Atlanta.

I told Klaus last night that I would like to stay in today and relax and he said that's fine. So I will probably tell them today.

'Knock knock'

"One second!" I yelled as I walked to my door while pulling my shirt over the top of my head.

When I opened it I saw that it was Klaus, it's still weird for me to see him everyday.

"Hey Klaus." I said.

"Caroline, I came to say that I am leaving. I am meeting up with a friend on an important matter of business and I am afraid it will take a few hours." Klaus said with his hands in his pockets.

'Dang, those jeans and leather jacket make Klaus look really sexy.' I thought.

Where the hell did that come from?

"Okay, that's fine. Thanks for telling me. I hope everything is okay." I replied

"Me too. Hopefully I will see you tonight?" He asked

Before I could answer though, we were interrupted.

"Klaus! Trucks here." Diego, I think it was, said. He was nice. I don't see him much but he seems friendly.

"Okay. I will be down in a minute." Klaus answered and Diego walked off.

"Go." I said when he looked at me.

"I will be back as soon as I can, then there is something I need to tell you." He said seriously.

I nodded and he left.

~*~ I am a coward.

I would pick up my phone, scroll down and then put it down.

What am I supposed to say?

'Hey Stefan. I just wanted to say that I am with the man you were best buds with in the 1920's, the man who sacrificed your ex-girlfriend to become a hybrid, the man who compelled you to turn off your humanity, and the man who dragged you around the country. Oh and I'm also starting to have feelings for him. Okay bye!'

"Yeah right. Come on Caroline. Stefan loves you. He'll understand." I said and picked my phone back up. This time I actually pressed dial.

"Hello?"

"Stefan! Hey!" I said.

"Caroline? Hey, how are you? How is Steven and Atlanta?"

"About that. There is something I need to tell you, and I don't know how you will react." I said and started fumbling with the strings on the bottom of my shirt.

"Okay."

"I just don't want you to hate me."

"Caroline, you are kind of scaring me right now. Just tell me." he said

I sighed and answered him.

"I'm not exactly in Atlanta." I started

"You arent? Well where are you?"

"You see, um, I…uh… I'm with Klaus." I said that last part quietly but of course Stefan heard me.

"You're with… Klaus?" Stefan said slowly.

"Uh-uh." I said nervously.

"I see."

A minute or two has passed and he still hasn't spoken.

"Stefan? Please, say something." I begged.

"What do you want me to say Caroline?" Stefan said.

"That you don't hate me."

I heard him sigh on the other end.

"I could never hate you Care."

I can picture him pacing around the boarding house in front of the fireplace.

"Do you love him?" He suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

"Stefan, I…"

"Just answer the question Caroline. Please."

"No. I feel something. I just… I don't know what it is." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry. Stefan. I didn't plan on this happening." I can feel the tears swelling up in my eyes.

"You have no reason to apologize Care. Never apologize for how you feel. Besides, I am no one to tell you who you can and cannot like." He said to me.

"Thank you Stefan. You have no idea how happy and relieved I am to hear that." I said and put one hand up to my forehead.

"Do the others know?" He asked.

"No. No they don't. But I will tell them soon. I promise."

"Do you want to do it now. Everyone will be here in a minute." He suggested.

I thought about it for a moment.

"Well, I'd rather do it now then later."

"Okay."

"Do you think they will hate me?" I asked

"Do you want an honest answer?" He said.

"Just give it to me straight." I said prepared, Okay. I'm not prepared.

"I don't know."

He doesn't… know. Not exactly what I was expecting.

"Oh. Okay then."

I heard the door open on the other end and close a few moments later.

"Well then, I guess I will be finding out soon. Can you let them know I am on and put me on speaker phone please?" I asked.

"Sure. Hey! Caroline is on the phone. She wants to talk to you guys. Okay Care, you're on speaker."

"Hey Caroline!"

"Hey Care!"

"Blondie."

I heard Elena, Bonnie and Damon say.

"Hey guys! I have something to tell you." I said and jumped right on.

Before they could say anything though I told them straight up.

"I'm not in Atlanta. I'm with Klaus. I know you might hate me, but thats okay. Because this is what I want. I am doing this for myself and if you can't accept that then fine, but i'm not coming back. At least, not for a while." I said in one breath.

"Was not expecting that." I heard Damon say.

"Care, is this what you wanted to tell me the day we had movie night?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, actually, it was." I sighed.

It was completely silent on the other end. Elena had yet to say anything and Damon and Bonnie were most likely still processing the bomb shell I just laid.

before them.

"Are you… are you serious Caroline?" It was Elena.

"How could you? You know what he has done to us. To me."

"I know Elena, and I wish I could control what I feel, but I cant. I feel something for Klaus. I don't know why, but I do. I wish that I could take it way…"

Did I?

"... but I can't. Elena, please, I have supported you on everything. I may have put my opinion out there but I went along with it. Can you please do the same for me. Please Elena." I pleaded.

"Of course Blondie would jump into the bad boys bed. That's what you do isn't Caroline."

"Damon." I heard Stefan say.

"I don't know Care. I'm sorry." A second later I heard a door open and close.

"Good job." Damon said. I assumed he went after her.

It was just Bonnie now.

"Bonnie?"

"Are you sure?"

"What?"

"Are you sure? Are you sure about your feelings for Klaus."

"Yes. I don't exactly know what I feel, but I am sure."

"Then okay. I know what it's like having feelings for someone you know you shouldn't. I am in no place to judge. But tell him this, if he hurts you, in any way, I will come after him." She said threateningly.

"Haha I will. Thank you Bonnie. I was so scared that you would hate me." I sniffed.

"I already told you Care. I could never hate you."

"I love you Bonnie." I said sincerely,

"I love you too Caroline." I heard the soft smile in her voice.

"And thank you Stefan."

"You're welcome."

We talked for a little longer. Mainly about what New Orleans is like and what my favorite part has been, and after about twenty minutes we hung up.

I spent the rest of the day watching tv and relaxing, just like I wanted to.

Happy and relieved.

"Excuse me Miss, but Mr. Mikaelson has requested your presence."

"Okay, thank you."

When i went down stairs I noticed that the dinner table was set up but there was five plates instead of two.

"Who's joining us tonight?" I asked when I saw Klaus.

"Perhaps you should sit down love." he said and pulled me to a chair.

"I know you have noticed me disappearing lately." he started

I nodded.

"Well the reason is because I did something a few months ago. I was drunk and upset because once again you turned me down."

"Klaus…"

"A few months ago, I was informed that I.."

"Klaus. Just spit it out."

"He got me pregnant." I heard from behind me.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys :) Here is chapter 3. Just like before this is basically the same chapter from before. I just changed the ending. So TOKlarolineTVD still edited this. Please go say thank you. Thank you:)

Still working on chapter 4 but I will try to have it ready by tomorrow evening.

You can get updates on this story at my twitter and my tumblr. Username is foreverrtwixx.

Hope you guys had or are having a wonderful day :)

~*~ Chapter 3~*~

"A few months ago, I was informed that I…"

"Klaus. Just spit it out."

"He got me pregnant." I heard from behind me.

Oh please no.

No, no, no, no! This can't be happening!

I looked at Klaus and noticed he was looking at me. I slowly turned around in my seat.

'Ok Caroline. Stay cool. She only snapped your neck, and betrayed you and your ex-boyfriend.' I thought when I saw who it was.

"Caroline?"

"Hm?" I said and turned back around.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" I said picking up my fork and started to twirl it in my spaghetti.

"See, I told you she'd be fine." Hayley said as she sat down next to me.

Klaus looked at her and if looks could kill she would be dead.

He looked back at me for a few moments and finally he picked up his fork and started to eat his own food.

It was awkward for a few moments until Elijah came in.

"Good evening brother, Hayley, Ms. Forbes; always a pleasure." He said fixing his suit jacket and sitting down next to Klaus.

"Where might our dear little sister be?" Klaus asked Elijah.

"Klaus I don't believe what I choose to do in my free time is any of your concern." Rebekah said coming in.

Well then, I guess the whole family is joining us. Who's next? I thought.

"Well what if something were to happen to you during your so called 'free time'? I wouldn't know where you were, where you were last seen, it would be very difficult for us to find you."

"Oh I'm sure you could manage. You do after all have a lot of clever little spies. Not to mention, basically the entire vampire population of New Orleans under your command."

Before Klaus could respond to that she turned to me.

"Caroline, glad to see my brother finally brought you out of hiding. I could use some good female company."

"I was not keeping her in…"

"Oh please Nik, don't even bother trying to deny it. You were." Rebekah replied while taking a seat next to me.

Klaus was about to say something back but Elijah beat him.

"Niklaus, Rebekah, please. Let us enjoy this meal."

Silence took over.

The awkward kind.

I was thinking about how Klaus got Hayley pregnant. How does that even work? Vampires can't procreate.

From the expression on Klaus' face he was probably thinking how much he would like to dagger Rebekah, or something like that.

Elijah was harder to figure out, possibly thinking of another plan to make his family whole again.

As for Hayley, I have no idea. I honestly don't care either.

"Wow. Who died? It's so quiet. Usually you are going at each others throats." I heard an unfamiliar voice from behind.

I turned around and saw a handsome brown skinned man, followed by two other attractive men

walking towards us.

"And who might this beautiful creature be?" The brown skinned man said to me taking my hand and kissing it.

"Marcel. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Klaus said stiffly.

Marcel starred at me for a second more then turned to look at Klaus.

"Business I'm afraid. Davina is missing." Marcel replied in a hushed tone.

Klaus slammed his fist down on the table, hand clenching his fork.

"Again? Why do witches always have to be a pain in the arse?" Klaus bellowed.

"Very well then, I will be out in a moment." He continued a moment later.

Marcel nodded and he, along with the other two men left.

"Elijah, I trust you will escort Hayley to the plantation estate? If something happens I don't want my child stuck in the crossfire."

Elijah nodded his head as a reply.

"Hayley are you finished eating? I think it best if we leave straight away to safer quarters for your safety as well as the child you carry."

Hayley said yes and they got up to leave.

"Ms. Forbes will you be joining us?"

"Actually..."

" Ms. Forbes, the witches of New Orleans can be very dangerous. Right now, we are not sure what is going to happen. Very few people know about the plantation so right now, it is the safest place." Elijah tried to reason.

"Alright. Sure. Let me just go get my bag." I said and quickly left to go retrieve my purse.

I didn't really want to be around Haley but then again, Elijah was right. I don't know anything about the supernatural world here.

I want to stay and do what I can but, what could I actually do?

I should ask somebody to train me to protect myself.

"Okay." I said once I reached the bottom of the steps.

"Caroline." Klaus pulled me behind

"I'm sorry I have to leave again. How about tomorrow, I take you to one of my favorite places in New Orleans?"

"It's okay Klaus, and that sounds great."

He nodded and walked away getting into the SUV with Marcel.

I walked toward where Elijah was standing holding the door open and noticed he was staring at me with the most peculiar expression.

I quickly ignored it and got into the truck.

We were driving on a dirt road, a very bumpy dirt road might I add.

The only thing you could see was the starry sky and the trees in front of you.

The only thing you could hear was the low tune coming from the radio.

One second we were just driving, the next we were rolling. I couldn't comprehend what was going on. I just remember the blackness fading and realizing that we were upside down.

I immediately looked over to Haley.

"Halyey?" I asked. Trying to make sure she was okay.

She just groaned so I scurried my way over to her. I put my fingers to her pulse to make sure she was still alive, and then I listened for the babies heartbeat.

I sighed with relief. The baby was still alive.

"Elijah?" I called.

"I am fine Ms. Forbes."

"Caroline. Call me Caroline."

"Caroline... something is coming and no matter what you hear I want you to say in this vehicle. Do you understand?"

I didn't answer. I don't like being helpless.

"Do you understand?" Elijah said more strictly.

"Yes."

With that Elijah got out of the car, with low difficulty, and just as soon as he regained his posture, I heard growling.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! First thing first, please please PLEASE go thank TOKlarolineTVD for editing. She helped me out a lot with this chapter and where it's headed.**_

_**Second: I CREATED A TUMBLR! My username is foreverrtwixx so go follow me... or nah I see how it is. Haha just kidding :)**_

_**Please leave a review so I can know what you guys think. If you have a question though you won't get a reply until the next chapter sooo...**_

_**Go follow me on Twitter or tumblr! Username is the same for both :)**_

_**Since I've kept you waiting long enough... Chapter 4 :) **_

~*~Chapter 4~*~

"Caroline... something is coming and no matter what you hear I want you to stay in this vehicle. Do you understand?"

I didn't answer. I don't like being helpless.

"Do you understand?" Elijah said more strictly.

"Yes."

With that Elijah got out of the car, with minimal difficulty, and just as soon as he regained his posture, I heard growling.

I was definitely worried. Hayley had yet to open her eyes, the driver is dead, and all around us I heard growling. I don't see anything outside. Just Elijah.

I can't tell if he is calm or if internally he is freaking out.

If possible, the growling has increased. That means there are more out there. More than Elijah can take on by himself.

Without thinking I get out too. It was harder for me seeing as how I had to crawl back to my side and struggle to get out to avoid the glass.

I finally did though. And it was just in time. As soon as I stepped next to Elijah wolves started coming out.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car no matter what." Elijah said. Not even bothering to look at me.

I knew he heard me when I was trying to get out.

"Yeah well, I'm not to good on following orders."

"Obviously."

The wolves were forming a circle around us. Hunched, teeth barred, and a threatening look in their eyes.

They were getting closer. They walked past the wrecked truck, so i don't think this was about Hayley or the baby. She is a werewolf, maybe that has something to do with them not stopping.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I'm frightened to death. I don't know how to fight werewolves. Especially when there is like fifteen of them.

Elijah and I were waiting. Waiting for them to lunge first.

We were ready.

Then... One stopped and sniffed the air. It looked at me. Pretty soon all the others were doing the same.

A moment later they all backed away. Their heads lowered.

Elijah and I didn't break our posture until they were gone.

Elijah stared at me blankly. He didn't know why they retreated either. We didn't say anything to each other.

He just walked up to the wrecked vehicle, went to Hayley's side and carefully took her out.

"Follow me." Was all he said and then he whooshed away.

I did as he said and next thing I know we are at a house. More like a mansion if you ask me. This must be the plantation we were headed to.

Once we were inside Elijah took Hayley upstairs and I waited downstairs.

This place was amazing. It was modern but historic at the same time. You could just feel that this place has a story.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I head behind me.

It was just Elijah.

"Yes. It's gorgeous." I replied.

"If you follow me, I will take you to your room." He said and gestured to the upstairs. I nodded and followed him up.

I knew he was thinking about what happened not even 10 minutes ago, as was I. I could tell he wanted to ask me if I knew anything about what happened but I guess he knew that I didn't and that's why he didn't speak a word.

The room was gorgeous.

"Is this room suitable?" Elijah asked.

He's joking right?

"Of course! This room is absolutely gorgeous!" I said.

We had a few moments of silence as I looked around and took it all in.

"Where is Klaus? Is everything okay?" I asked turning to to face him.

He gave me a strange look.

"Niklaus is fine. Just dealing with some witch matters. I expect he should be back late tonight."

I nodded.

"Well, I shall take my leave. There are clothes available in the dresser that should be your size in case you would like to take a shower. Have a good night Ms. - Caroline." He corrected himself at the end.

I smiled.

"Good night Elijah."

As soon as Elijah closed my door I walked over to the dresser to get some pajamas to change into and walked to the bathroom.

It was massive!

It had two sinks, a shower, a bathtub, and even a closet.

I went to turn the shower on and water came out of the walls and ceiling.

'Must have renovated' I thought.

I took a towel out of the closet and placed it next to the shower. I set my clothes next to the sink and undressed.

The hot water on my skin felt good.

I rubbed off some dirt and dry blood. My hair was in knots. I should have brushed it before I got in.

I settled for running my fingers through it under the water. I lathered my hair in shampoo that was equipped in the bathroom. I did the same with the conditioner. I took a very long time with the body wash.

I laughed when I saw the label.

Bath & Body Works.

Who on earth could have gotten this?

'Rebekah most likely'

After I was done with that I just stood there.

I could have died tonight.

If those wolves didn't stop, I'd be dead.

I can't protect myself.

I am in New Orleans, a city which is known for having supernatural creatures crawling around at all corners, and I can't protect myself.

I need someone to help me. To train me how to fight. Someone who has experience.

'Klaus' I thought.

I stood there for a few more moments before I decided to get out.

After I wrapped my body in a towel I rubbed my hand in a couple circles on the fogged mirror.

Why did the wolves stop? Why did they look at me like that? Why did they back away with their heads lowered? I have so many questions but no way of getting answers.

Then I thought about something else. Something I haven't really thought about. I've been here about two months. Yet Klaus has kept me isolated. I only saw Elijah and Rebekah once, before the dinner, but that was when I first got here.

I have no idea what Klaus is doing here. All I know is that it has something to do with witches. What exactly is going on here?

I was in my room.

Not the one in Mystic Falls but in New Orleans. The one at the plantation.

'Did I dream that I was almost killed by wolves last night?'

No I couldn't have. Why would I be here instead of the French Quarter if I did?

I got up to go downstairs but quickly sat back down. Head rush.

"Take it easy love. You had quite the night."

"Klaus!" I said startled.

"What... What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"I came up to check on you and to wake you up for breakfast. There are some issues we all need to talk about."

I nodded in agreement.

When we got downstairs I noticed nobody was here yet.

"Elijah is getting Hayley, Rebekah is still getting ready and Marcel is picking someone up." He said reading my mind.

"Here. You must be thirsty." Klaus handed me a blood bag.

I smiled when I first smelt it and drank it all.

"How did you know?" I said after throwing it away. Knowing he knew what I was referring to.

"Ah well it just seemed to make sense." He smiled.

I smiled and looked towards the trash can that held the drained B+ blood bag. Yeah I guess he's right.

"After we are done here I want to take you somewhere. Is that okay?" Klaus asked sitting down next to me at my left.

"Yeah of course. Where?"

"That's a surprise." He smirked.

"Brother. Shall we begin?" Elijah said walking in with Hayley right behind him.

"Just waiting on Rebekah, and Marcel should be here soon but we can start without him."

"I'm right here Nik. Lets get on with this shall we?" Rebekah said coming into the room.

Klaus didn't hesitate.

"Last night, you Caroline and Hayley were attacked. By the wolves."

"Correct." Elijah responded. You could tell that these two really wanted to know what happened.

"But the wolves stopped? Just as they were about to attack?" Klaus said.

"Yes. The wolves stopped, sniffed, looked at Caroline then left." Elijah spoke puzzled.

Everyone gave a brief glance at me.

"Why?" Rebekah asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't know." I said simply.

"Well do we know who these wolves were?" Rebekah then asked.

"I didn't catch a familiar scent so I don't believe it was the wolves from the Bayou." Elijah responded.

"So there is a new pack of wolves in New Orleans? Great." Rebekah said.

"Niklaus you have been awfully quiet." Elijah said looking over to Klaus.

"I am thinking brother."

"Care to share?"

Klaus got this annoyed look in his eyes.

"Remember the old legend mother told us as a bedtime story?" Klaus said looking off into the distance.

"The one that explained why werewolves and vampires don't like each other?"

Klaus nodded.

"Remember there was a clan of wolves in the legend that would go around the world. No one ever knew who they were or when they would show up. They just appear."

"You think these wolves, that attacked, are the wolves from those legends?"

"Well considering nobody really knows anything about these wolves, it's my best guess." Klaus said looking at Elijah dead in the eyes.

"Hold up..." Hayley said speaking for the first time.

"How exactly do you plan on finding these wolves and what they wanted? Or want?" She said looking between Elijah and Klaus.

"Klaus!"

"Perfect timing Marcel. Did you bring what I asked?" Klaus said looking behind to see Marcel walk in with a girl walking behind him.

"Of course." Marcel said and looked back towards the girl.

"It's okay." I heard him say to her.

"What do you want?" The girl said.

"Davina, Davina, I think you should be a little more grateful. After that little stunt you pulled last night, I would have killed anybody else."

"I just-"

"-wanted to get out and see the city yes, yes I know. However, we have more pressing matters that need your assistance."

Davina looked at everybody in the room.

"What do you want me to do?" She said uncertain.

"I need you to do a little research. Centuriesof years ago, there was a kingdom. A wedding was set up, between werwolves and vampires to create an alliance. The night of the wedding however, the vampire bride was murdered, by a wolf. That is why there is war between wolfs and vampires. So, what I need you to do Davina, is to find out what you can about this subject. Find out anything and everything you can." Klaus said seriously.

It's been an hour since the meeting was adjourned and I can't take my mind off what was said.

Royals?

Alliance?

War?

What does that have to do with everything thats going on?

I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I yelled loud enough.

"Still want to go to that place I was telling you about?"

It was Klaus.

I thought for a moment.

"Yeah. Yeah I still want to go." I said and got up and left with Klaus to wherever he was taking me.

_**Hey love! So you may or may not be confused right now. That is totally okay! If you aren't, thank you so much for reading :) You don't have to read this if you don't want to. If you are however please keep reading.**_

_**So Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah are the original vampires. I know that and I am NOT changing that. "Then why the hell did you just say there were vampires before them?" You may be wondering.**_

_**DON'T WORRY! All will be explained in time. Just keep reading :)**_

_**The point of all this is to focus more on Klaus and Caroline and what is going on. Not Klaus and Caroline and what's going on and Haley and the baby and Marcel and the witches and yadda yadda yadda. That's what was pretty much going on in TO minus the Caroline part.**_

_**So I've have to redo this 3x because of technical issues and now my keyboard is spazzing out so I'm done. If you still have questions comments or concerns tweet me or tumblr me. **_

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you are still interested.**_

_**GOODNIGHT! :)**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hello love :) Sorry for the long wait but here it is!I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think either on here, twitter, or tumblr. Thank you so much!**_

~*~ Chapter 5~*~

When Klaus said he wanted to take me somewhere, I thought he meant to a restaurant or a movie or maybe a historical place. I wasn't expecting anything with this amazing overview.

"It's beautiful." I said amazed.

I've only been up this high in Mystic Falls so there wasn't much to see, but this definitely wasn't Mysitc Falls anymore.

Before we left, Klaus packed a basket full of food. As well as some blankets and a couple pillows.

When we left, we drove for about an hour then hiked for another.

"You can see the whole city from here." I said.

In the two months I've been here, I've never seen anything so beautiful.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful." I voiced my thoughts.

"I have." I heard Klaus close behind me.

He must have finished laying out the blankets.

I looked back and saw that he was looking at me.

"Klaus..." I begged, "...please don't."

"Just give me a chance Caroline."

Why is it so hard for me to say yes?

I know I feel something for Klaus. I just don't exactly know what that something is. That alone makes me want to say yes. The adventure, the mystery. The fact that I'd be doing something I know others wouldn't approve of intrigues me, it excites me.

Then I think of my friends. What he did to them. What's happened because of him.

Then again, I recall what we've done. We've killed. We've tortured. We've sacrificed. All for family and friends, and love. Just like Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah and the rest of them.

So what makes us so different from the Originals?

"How about this..." I hear Klaus.

"Promise me you will think about it, and let me know when you're ready. For today, we forget everything that has happened in the past 24 hours and we take advantage of this beautiful day."

I stared at him.

"Okay! Alright! You're right. We should enjoy this day and forget things for a while." I said. He definitely had a point, it was a beautiful day.

As we turned around and walked to the blanket Klaus laid out I told myself I would give him an answer tonight. It's not fair to keep him waiting, especially after its been this long.

It was nearing sunset.

Klaus and I have been out here all day. He brought cheese, crackers, some sausage, fruits, and my personal favorite, though I didn't announce it, champagne.

"You know? I don't think I've been this relaxed for a while." I said.

It was true. Even when I was a human I had so much stuff to do. When I turned I didn't exactly have time to myself. Always trying to help with whatever the problem was.

I was lying down on the blanket. My eyes closed. One arm propped behind my head the other laying across my stomach.

"I am glad you are enjoying yourself love." Klaus said next to me.

I popped one of my eyes open and smiled.

Klaus turned to his side. Leaning against one arm and eating grapes with the other.

"Should we be getting back?" I asked softly.

"You are a vampire love. I believe having one day for yourself and not worrying or thinking about an ancient war, royals, or an alliance will harm you." Klaus said and looked out to the city.

"Besides," he said a moment later, "the best part is coming up."

"Wait," I said sitting up,"there's more?"

"Oh sweetheart I can't wait till you let me show you the world."

Neither of us said anything for a few minutes. We were in a comfortable silence. Till klaus got up and offered me his hand.

"Come on love."

I looked at his hand then into his eyes. I didn't hesitate a moment longer.

Still holding my hand in his, Klaus led me to the very edge.

He was right.

This was the best part.

"Oh my God." was all I could say.

"I know."

"Oh my God." I said again.

"This is only the tip of the iceberg. Let me show you the world Caroline."

Deep down, I already knew my choice. But I wanted him to be sure. I wanted him to make sure he wasn't making the worst decision. Also because if I do say yes, I don't want to get to attached and have him change his mind later on.

"I don't know Klaus. You have a child coming, a city to rule. I would just get in the way."

"You could never be in the way sweetheart." He tried.

"Klaus, you have a lot of enemies. I can't really defend myself. They will come after me and you can't protect me 24/7." I said. Trying to get him to see reason.

"I'll teach you. I'll teach you how to fight."

I sighed.

I already know what I want.

I want him.

I know what he wants.

Before I could say yes, he did it.

He kissed me.

It just felt so right, and good. Like it's where I am meant to be. I couldn't help myself.

I kissed him back.

One good thing about being a vampire is that you don't have to breathe. Regularly that is.

So when Klaus and I finally broke apart, both of us breathing heavily, I just wanted to do it again.

So I did.

"Is that a yes love?" He said in between.

I laughed.

"Yes." I said. I didn't regret my choice either.

And with the sun setting over New Orleans beside us, we kissed again.

_' It's been a week since I agreed to give things between Klaus and I a try. During that time, Davina and a few other witches have been looking into those legends Esther told Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah about as children._

_I have been trying to forget, unlike Klaus, who is getting more and more impatient each day. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that if I find the reason as to why the wolves stopped, my whole life will change forever. Again. Onto a lighter subject. Today Klaus is giving me my first defense lesson. I am a little nervous but I am a quick learner.'_

'Knock knock'

"Come in!" I shouted closing my journal and putting it under my pillow.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning." I smiled and crawled to the edge of my bed where Klaus was.

He grabbed my waist and kissed me.

It's still weird when I think about it.

Me and Klaus.

Klaus and I.

But I don't care anymore. I'm happy with Klaus, he makes me feel alive. Like I am the only girl in the world. I feel adventurous. "Ready for your first day of training love?"

"Oh yeah. Prepare to get get knocked off your feet." I smiled and got up, grabbed my bag and walked out.

It was sunny and very hot in New Orleans today. They were together in the woods, he was training her on self-defense. He was dressed in only shorts and black shoes and had his necklaces on. She was wearing a purple sports bra, black booty shorts and tennis shoes. They have only been out there for a few minutes but sweat was already covering their bodies.

"Remember, don't tuck your thumb in and hold your fists up."

"I know." She huffed.

"Now, hit me." He said suddenly.

"What?"

"Hit me."

"Klaus, I'm not going to hit you." She said and put her hands down.

"I assure you love, you won't hurt me. Besides if I remember correctly, that slap you gave me was pretty hard. I couldn't imagine what your punch would do to somebody." He smirked.

Caroline sighed and put her hands back up. Klaus just smiled and put his up as well. Palms facing her, saying that she was to hit his hands.

Caroline took a deep breath and swung.

"Good. Nice and strong, but it will have to be harder than that. Again." He said.

So she it again. And again. And again.

After doing the same thing about a hundred times, according to her, Caroline sighed and pleaded, "Klaus, please. Can we work on something else? Or go get something to eat."

"Love, if you are going to do this, you will need to learn how to protect yourself." Klaus tried reasoning. Trying not look at the sweat on her chest.

"I pesides me punching at your hands." Caroline said with her hands on her hips. Sweat covering her entire body.

"Oh? What exactly did you have mind?" Klaus smirked and walked over to her, trapping her against a tree with his arms around her. Preventing her from escaping.

"Umm..." Caroline didn't know what to say.

Klaus moved his head to her neck and trailed his lips across her soft, smooth skin.

"Klaus..." she said. Her breath quickening.

"Hm?" He said and moved one of his hands down her arm.

After a few moments Caroline put one of her hands on his chest and the other on his cheek. Bringing his head towards hers. She looked him in the eye and then at his lips. Caroline leaned in closer and right when she was about to bring her lips to his she pushed him away. Hard.

Not hard hard, like he went flying back, he was after all a hybrid and herself a baby vampire, but just hard enough to where she could get out of his reach.

"That's mean love."

"Lets go get something to eat, then we will come back and you can teach me how to efficiently kill vampires."she proposed and turned around to grab her bag and stalked off to the truck.

Klaus couldn't stop looking at her retreating figure.

And yes, it was because of the shorts, sports bra, and the sweat that clung to her body.

And because she was just stunning.

It was almost dinner time and Klaus and I just got back.

The happiness didn't last for long though.

"Klaus!" Marcel said walking to us.

We both stopped and the smiles on our faces disappeared.

"Davina and the witches, the got something."

Klaus immediately went into business mode and started walking to the den.

"Klaus wait!" Marcel said catching up to us.

He didn't. Just kept walking, pullin me along.

"What?" He said.

"What they found, it's huge. Life changing."

_**THEY KISSED! MORE THAN ONCE! **_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews! Usually would copy the reviewer and comment and then my reply but something is wrong with my tablet. I know Caroline seemed kind of obedient. But she is in an entire new state with new rules. She doesn't really know what's going on. Throughout the story though you will see her grow and become more comfortable. Kind of like how she is on TVD but more so. If that makes sense. Yes there is something special about Caroline ;) If you can't tell already, I'm going AU. I think I explained last chapter but I'll do it again. I don't like the direction TVD and TO were/was headed. So it was kind of hard trying to stick to that. You will notice similarities. Ummm I've already started chapter 6. I think I've finished with the hard and confusing part. But more on that next chapter.**_

_**I edited this chapter, with help of TOKLAROLINETVD, so please go thank her and if you notice any errors, just point them out :)**_

_**Twitter: forevertwixx**_

_**Tumblr: forevertwixx**_

_**Have a great rest of your day love! **_


	7. NOT and update but IMPORTANT Information

Hello love :)

Like it says this is not an update but what I am going to tell you is very important. But first let update you on chapter 6. I have already started it. Right after I finished chapter 5 actually. Chapter 6 will probably be THE MOST IMPORTANT chapter of this WHOLE story. That brings me to my next thing. Because this will be a BIG and IMPORTANT chapter, I'm not sure how long it will take. Because I want everything to blend in. To mix. To make sense. This also brings me to why I am updating this.

THIS IS NOW AN AU STORY! I am going off road. Going Solo. Han Solo style. The only thing is the same are the characters. If something happens in the shows that can benefit MY STORY (all credits belong to me, and sometimes TOKlarolineTVD, except the characters.) I will add it.

Just a heads up, chapter 6 will most likely confuse you. ASK ME QUESTIONS! Either on my Twitter or Tumblr. Please not on here because they won't get answered. Again I will remind you. THIS IS NOW AN AU STORY! I don't want you to read chapter 6 then get all mad at me because it's nothing like the shows.

Alrightly then, I think I'm done.

Oh gab you guys seen the questions being asked for the #AskTheOriginals and #AskTVD? LOL! They're awesome! All about klaroline and when Haley and Cami will become relevant and/or die. Why does this show suck (or something like that)? Haha I thinks it's kind of funny xD

Okay guys.

Have a wonderful day/night wherever you are :)

ForeverrTwixx out


	8. Chapter 6

_**Hello love :)**_

_**I know I've already said this but I am going to say it again. This story is now an AU story. For those who don't know ( like me about a month ago) AU means Alternate Universe/ Alternative Universe. Also chapter 6, this chapter, is probably the MOST IMPORTANT chapter of this book, then. It is probably very confusing, because it was hard for me to write it. So please, if you have any questions, ANY questions AT ALL, please just ask me. Either on Twitter or Tumblr only please (username foreverrtwixx). If you don't, then I will answer your question on twitter and tumlr by your username that is shown. Okay that's all.**_

_**Please go thank TOklarolineTVD for editing this. As always she has done a marvelous job :) Thank you TOKlarolineTVD!  
**_

_**P.S I am so sorry but this isnt a long chapter. Chapter 7 will be though. I just didnt want to bombard you with a confusing chapter.**_

_**~*~ Chapter 6~*~**_

A part of me froze.

'Life changing' I thought.

'What on earth could be so life changing about a bedtime story? A legend?'

I didn't have more time to think on it because Klaus whooshed me into the drawing room, tugging me behind him.

"What did you find?" Klaus demanded.

"You may want to sit down. This could take a while." Davina said.

'Great.' I thought.

Davina began, once everyone was seated, everyone being Klaus, Marcel, Elijah, Rebekah, Hayley and myself.

"Centuries ago there were two kingdoms. A vampire kingdom and a werewolf kingdom. To create an alliance between the two feuding species, the kings decided on an arranged marriage. The first son of the royal werewolf clan and the first daughter of the royal vampire clan would marry when they came of age. Eighteen years later and both royals families had grown, more children were born from the royal families. The vampire Princess was beautiful, the werewolf Prince, handsome. However, there were some who did not agree with creating alliances. The night before the wedding, the vampire bride was murdered. The vampire King believed it was the werewolf Prince and the werewolf King thought the bride had killed herself. Not knowing who it was, the alliance was called off. Any chance of a truce, was lost and war began. It was big, bloody and bad, very bad. Humans were turned and killed until finally someone took action. The witches, who were large in number and preferred not to get in another's affair took matters into their own hands. They killed every wolf and vampire they could find but there was a witch who believed that not all should have to die, for there were some who were good. To save the quickly disappearing species the witch took the newborn daughter from the royal vampire clan, and newborn son from the royal werewolf clan and hid them far away with her until it was safe. For years she kept the children, took care of them and loved them as if they were her own. Then it was time to let them go. She gave the boy to a family who could not have children of their own. She gave the girl to a human family that served the royal vampire family for generations. Before she left them however she placed a spell on the last of the two remaining species. No person who held the werewolf or vampire gene could turn unless they took an innocent life. Years later and the two each had children of their own, not knowing their true identities. The witch had kept an eye on them in case anything were to happen she would intervene. She taught her own children the past and the secret they must protect. When she died, her children took up the task she left for them. The days were peaceful again. The witches decreased in numbers, for they saw no need to live past the normal age. The humans repopulated and no vampire or werewolf existed. Until, one night, a descendant from the royal wolf clan, accidentally killed someone in a drunken brawl. To protect the humans a descendant of the Bennett witch who originally took the small two children, helped the man control his abilities. This didn't come without a few human casualties but they were able to keep things as hidden as possible. Slowly, the wolf numbers began to increase again. The Bennett witches feared it would become too much but the wolves kept peace with them and the humans. All was fine. Until one day, a witch from a long and powerful line of witches wanted to keep her children safe so she turned them into vampires. Now known as the Original vampires. Time went by and they killed and turned as they pleased. The witches couldn't do anything. The spell that had originally killed all the wolves and vampires was lost. Hadn't been seen or used in centuries. Desperately, the witches looked for a solution a prophecy maybe but none came up. The witches had no choice but to create boundaries. Moon, Sun, wood, vervain, decapitation and five hunters." Davina ended there.

Everyone sat silently. Taking it all in. Hayley was the first to speak.

"Hold on, if the witches killed every wolf and vampire, how did the stories, legends or whatever you want to call them, happen?"

Is she serious? Was she not listening?

"The humans told them. Those that survived told their children, and their children told their children. Probably became a story to tell them to scare them from doing something bad like lying. Not the mention the witches would tell their children as well." I said knowingly.

"I am sorry to interrupt but I still fail to see what the wolves who attacked us has anything to do with this." Elijah said impatient.

"This is where it gets kind of confusing. Amongst the royal wolf clan was also a pack of wolves who weren't just a pack, they were protesters, guards. Purely for the royal family. Nobody knew of them, they were kept a secret. So when the witches started the killing spree, the royals told them to leave. To keep the line of wolves going. So they did. They hid and blended in."

Everyone was quiet again.

"What does that have to with them attacking us but then backing off? Why didn't they just kill us?" I asked.

"I only have one explanation for that." Davina said.

"I think you descend from the royal vampire line." She continued.

I burst out laughing. Me? A descendent from a royal, a ROYAL, vampire line. You have got to kidding me. I looked around. The others showed no emotion on their faces. They weren't believing this were they? I guess I will have to show them that I'm not a royal vampire.

"Okay. Fine. If I were a royal vampire how come they bowed and left instead of killing me. Last I saw the wolves and vampires don't really like each other. How do you explain that?" I challenged.

"The answer is simple." Davina replied.

Oh.

"Klaus."

"Klaus?" I questioned confused and looked over at him. He looked just as confused as I was.

"Yes, Klaus. He is a royal wolf and being that you are his mate and your ancestors were promised to each other, the royal wolf protectors smelled him on you and your high level of importance and left. I wouldn't be surprised if they are now looking over both of you considering you are both royals and everyone from that time period, is supposed to be dead and long gone. With the exception of them of course." Davina said calmly.

How can she be so calm?

"Mate? What do you mean mate?" I looked back and forth between Klaus and Davina. It got to the point where I tuned out everybody else in the room.

"While we are on the subject of mates I'll just explain the whole thing." Davina sighed

'Please do.' I thought

"Back then, things were different with wolves and vampires. Vampires could procreate but only with their mate, their true love. Wolves however could have kids with any female. But, it was uncommon to have a child with one who is not their mate and can be of any species. Human, wolf, witch, or vampire. That being said, that's why Klaus was able to get Hayley pregnant. Hayley comes from an alpha line. Her body is able to nurture and protect a werewolf child."

"Did you know about this? That I was your mate?" I turned to Klaus.

"No he didn't. Nobody ever really does. Besides, no one ever really finds their mate anymore." Davina answered.

'Why?' Was my first thought but I had something more important to focus on.

"It starts with a feeling. A feeling at first it's just noticing that other person and then the instinct to protect them kicks in. You notice all the good things and all their flaws. You notice what type of person they are. Good or bad. You like them for who they are. No matter what. You see something most other people don't."

Once again. It was quiet.

"So let me get this straight. You are saying that Caroline and I are descendants from a royal blood line. Caroline and I are mates. The wolves that attacked are now our protectors and there was a whole other world of vampires and wolves before us." Klaus said standing up. He gestured to Elijah, who was staring off into the distance, and Rebekah who was looking like she just saw a ghost.

"Yes." Davina said.

Klaus didn't say another word. Instead he gave me a quick glance and walked out of the room.

I looked around. Elijah was looking at me. Rebekah was looking at me. You could tell Marcel was confused and Hayley, I don't really know what she is thinking nor do I care, but she was looking at me as well and Davina, well she was looking at me with a worried expression.

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish. Not knowing what to say. I don't even know what to think. How is my life going to move on from here. Then I thought of something. My parents. Were they really my parents? What about Bonnie? Davina said that the witch who took the babies was a Bennett. Could it be the same Bennett? How am I supposed to figure all this out? I didn't know what to do. So I just got up and walked out. Just like Klaus.

Not saying a word.

I needed to be alone.

I was outside on the balcony that was attached to my room. I was looking over at the busy and lively city. It was cold but I got used to that. I was thinking over everything that Davina had just said.

I do see the good in Klaus. I even admitted that back home. I looked past the bad, mostly, and saw the good. That's what Davina said about mates.

When I got to thinking about my parents I got scared. What if they aren't really my parents? They've both killed someone innocent before. My mom had a accident at work and my father went to jail once, before I was born for murder charges. He was 17 then.

I heard rustling below me and I looked to the side where the tree line was. Something was there. It was looking at me. It was looking at me dead in the eye.

"Caroline?" I heard behind me.

I gasped and jumped startled. I looked behind me. It was Klaus. Well this is awkward.

Klaus came outside to where I was standing and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I looked back to where I saw, whatever it was but it was gone. Could it have been one of those wolves? The protectors?

I looked back up at Klaus.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." He sat in the chair beside me and didn't say anything for a minute. Neither did I.

"I wanted to talk. About what happened today." He said looking into my eyes.

I wanted to as well but at the same time I didn't.

"What do you think about it?" I asked first.

"I... I don't know what to believe. Some of it makes sense but other parts, it's hard to wrap my head around it." He admitted. That must have been hard. Him admitting he doesn't know something.

"Me too." I said.

"What are we going to do?" I asked a moment later.

It took him a few minutes to reply.

"I think we should get in touch with these, protectors. Talk to them. If what Davina said is true, then they will know." He said adamantly.

He was right. If what Davina said was true, then they will know. Maybe they could tell us more.

I pursed my lips and nodded. "Okay." I agreed

**_Not as confusing as you thought? Confused as hell? Let me know what you think by sending a review. If you have a question, and if i am able to answer it, please ask on Twiiter or Tumblr (username: forevertwixx) and I will answer. _**

**_I really hope you guys like this chapter and the new direction it is headed. I really do look forward to writing more. _**

**_Speaking of that, I will have more family coming tomorrow evening ( I have a college visit tomorrow afternoon :) ) and they will be staying till Saturday or Sunday. So I am not going to write till after Monday. Monday is my last college visit then I only have a week left till I go home. Where I can most definitely write some more. Basically, I have absolutely no idea when chapter 7 will be ready, but I promise to keep you updated. Oh and the wait will be a little bit longer since I promised chapter 7 would be a long chapter._**

**_Alrighty, I think that's it._**

**_Thank you guys so much for your support by reviewing on here and I had one person contact me on Twitter. Thank you :) Please continue to review more and don't forget if you have any questions just ask. Twitter or tumblr please :)_**

**_Thanks love! Till next time :)_**


	9. ON HIATUS FOR PERSONAL REASONS

I'm sorry guys but until further notice, this story is on hold. I won't be writing, I won't be planning. Until things change, and depending on the outcome this book will be on hiatus for a while. It is really hard for me to concentrate on other things. When/if things clear up I will tell you what happened.

Thank you so much for the reviews though. They made my day up until a few hours ago. Then my world went upside down. Again, I'm sorry.


End file.
